Yeah, I'm With You Guys
by WritingWolf14
Summary: Having lost whatever shred of innocence she had, Clementine no longer holds an idealistic or hopeful view of the world, and instead strives only to stay alive. But with Luke at her side, Clementine discovers her black and white reality may have a bit of color still left...What exactly happened during the five day time skip in a House Divided? Can be considered Cluke.
1. Body Heat

**A/N: **Hey guys! This story will center around what happened on the five day skip mark on _Telltales The Walking Dead_ _A House Divided_. I only approve of this pairing if it is one-sided meaning Clementine is the only one harboring these kinds of feelings for Luke whereas Luke only sees her as a kid sister and is completely oblivious to Clementine's said feelings. Also, Flamers will be ignored.

* * *

Clementine hugged her knees to her chest as her body shook from the chilly breeze of the night sky. The fire they carefully built was small and dim for safety purposes as walkers were attracted to bright lights including large fires; one out of few things they could only see. However, walkers were the least of the group's worries as Clementine came to find and so, another reason a big fire was simply out of the question.

Thanks to said reasons, Clementine found herself in a sense of deja vu. Not too long ago, she and Christa were in a similar situation trying to cook a weasel with the same thinking; a trick Omid taught them from before. At least, that was the plan until the older woman's already waning patience got the better of her and said, said older woman disappeared into the darkness in search of more wood ending not only in disaster but their separation.

...Stupid Christa.

Clementine bitterly glared at the small fire pit before tearing her amber eyes away from it completely, spotting her group of six members huddling together for warmth. Sarah wrapped tightly around her father Carlos, her petite body shaking like a leaf underneath the man's sheltering arms who fought his lonely battle with the cold. Doting husband Alvin gave his wife Rebecca his oversize coat to her, said coat was massive on the heavily pregnant woman as she rested her head on his shoulder. Shifting her gaze to Nick, she wasn't surprised to see him in the same position he was in; ever since his uncle died, the defiant light in his blue eyes had disappeared turning them a dull grey and void of any and all emotion; no different from a walker so to say.

Catching movement out of the corner of her peripheral, her hand instantly fell to the hammer she had at her side before her muscles relaxed noticing it was only the other member of the group-a rather important one at that, too.

"Ok everyone," Luke called as he passed out some blankets, "We only have four, so everyone pick a partner."

_Luke. _A man who Clementine knew she could trust above anyone else. This man was who everyone looked to for a sense of guidance and a group no matter how small, needs direction; it is the basic necessity for any survival situation and they were going to need every ounce of it.

_Now more than ever_ Clementine thought darkly as she scanned the bushes surrounding them for any sign of their pursuers.

Her amber gaze turned to the snowy peak of the mountain Luke had pointed to on his vintage paper map remember him saying it'll take the group about a week or so to get to their new destination and hopefully away from William Carver and his bandit gang. Clementine still didn't know much about any of these people but what choice did she have if she was ever going to find Christa?

If she was _ever_ going to _find_ Christa...

It had occurred to her sometime ago that if the gang Christa ran into the night they were separated were the same people they found at the river, than Carver was as dangerous as everyone said he was...

...Then Christa...

_No, No, No! _Clementine shook her head to be rid of the image of Christa's dying body sprawled on the forest floor! Christa was alive! She had to be! Clementine swore she would find her and find her she will! But even so, did she want to find her...?

_People die because of me... _Clementine felt tears form at the corners of her eyes as her thoughts ran wild in her skull. She thought of Lee, she thought of Omid, she thought of Kenny, she thought of Ben, and she thought of Christa. They were all gone because of her, because of her stupidity...everyone she knew and loved...

_...And soon it'll be us... _Nick's words haunted her more than she would have liked back in the shed, she knew, she just knew that in some way he was right or he was going to be...

Clementine soon noticed how cold and stiff her fingers were as she brought her hands to her mouth, blowing her breath on them in a white cloud of vapor to keep them from freezing as everyone turned in for the night even Nick laid on his side shutting his eyes to drift off into another nightmare, snuggling into the blanket he had all to himself.

...Wait? By himself?

"Here, Clem." Clementine heard Luke say as he sat down next to her holding his arm up offering her the other half of his blanket, "You can share with me."

Perplexed, Clementine inched closer to be in range of the blanket's corner as she wrapped herself inside it and all the while, pretending not to notice Luke's inviting arm, merely nodding in response.

"No prob." She heard him say hearing a smile in his voice before she felt his warm fingers around her shoulders. Reflexively she jerked away, afraid that someone else she cared about might disappear too, if they got close. However, Luke's hands never left. If he noticed her strange behavior he didn't show it nor reacted on it as he asked reassuringly, "Is that better?"

Lifting her frightened amber eyes to meet his warm brown orbs, his face was soft and he was smiling down at her in understanding. He of all people could empathize with the demons she carried. There was no hiding anything from this man as he was too stubborn for his own good to leave well enough alone. He was pushy with her and never let up even when she told him otherwise. Yet somehow, someway, through it all, he had wormed his way into her heart because of it.

"...Much." Clementine felt her body relax as she laid down on her side with Luke hugging her close _  
_

"I told'cha," Luke chuckled as he held her closer to his chest. "I'm an expert at talking to girls who don't want to talk to me..."

* * *

**A/N: **Like it hate it? Want me to continue?

**Fun Fact: **In "All That Remains" if you choose silence too many times, Luke says he is an expert at talking to girls who don't want to talk to him, implying that he has been rejected by girls, but continued to try to talk to them.


	2. Down by the Stream

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you for all your kind reviews, they really help me out and encourage me to update faster. As you all can tell, the summary and one of the genres have changed, this is because before I really and no idea where this story was going and I thought it was only going to be a one shot but due to all the reviews, I changed my mind and now I think I have a general idea on where to take this story.

BTW, This story can be considered ClementineXLuke (Clementine POV only because if I had Luke like her too, he would be considered a pedophile and that would not be cool. I for one, cannot do that to one of my favorite characters.) but from how this story is going, it seems more like a brother and sister relationship.

And lastly, Flamers will be ignored.

* * *

The gemblue stream was babbling and burbling as it swerved around the limestone rocks. Clementine had remembered her teacher once said that streams were the liquid soul of the forest, and this one was glowing. Chords of sunlight speared down from above, bathing its surface in gold. It was glinting and sparkling, like a thousand diamonds blessed with an inner fire.

Clementine sat by the water's edge in contemplative thought. She had been like this for quite some time gazing dispassionately at her reflection in the water's surface.

The chubby cheeked baby face had been gone for over a year and her features had thinned, forming into a more define oval reminding her of what her mother use to look like.

Ask for her father, she had his strange eyes, piercing and almond-shaped- _Wolf eyes_ he had called them.

...She was no wolf. Wolves were hunters, cold blooded killers; they were powerful and most of all, they were fearless. Many times, fear had gripped her and many times, she felt it's icy stab knife her into paralysis even now she felt the numbing tingle slither down her spine as goosbumps formed along her arms, and because she froze, _others_ had paid the price...

"Hey,"

Whirling her head around, Clementine jumped to her feet startled by the sudden voice and startled even more at herself for not hearing their approach. She was lucky it was only Lu... _Oh right..._

"There ya are," Luke sounded relieved, "Ya took so long I thought something had happened to ya."

Lowering her head, she was thankful the brim of her hat hid her flush of embarrassment as she had remembered the sole reason they stopped here. Apart for Rebecca's sake, Luke had suggested a location nearest to the stream where they could not only rest their legs but quench their thirsts and refill their cantines before continuing their trek through the pines. It was a smart move and Luke was becoming a natural at this leadership role-much better than how Lilly ran things not to mention his way was a lot _smoother _and everyone had a mutual agreement to his plans- there was no fighting no hostility of any sort- he even made it look easy! But Clementine knew that their calm and relaxing pit stop could just as well end as soon as it started due to one simple truth:_ Her. _Clementine had not only cost the group time, she _might_ have cost them their very _lives_...

William Carver could be right behind them.

"Hey its ok," Luke smiled as he knelt down to be eye level with her affectionately pulling at her hat's brim, "Just as long as yer ok, that's all that matters."

When will she stop being a burden to everyone...? All the little things she was doing, have been doing, are the reason her friends weren't here. How many more lives will it take for it to just click in her mind? Is everyone meant to pay for her mistakes? It should be her... it should _only_ be her.

"...Ya don't talk much, do ya?" Luke cocked his head to the side as he studied her inquisitively before he stood up walking over to the water's edge. She could hear him yawn followed with a stretch.

Clementine had been holding her empty cantine in her hand; having been daydreaming this entire time, she remembered she hadn't refilled it and returned back to her spot submerging her cantine in the cold water before twisting the cap tightly closed. She turned to leave and as she did, her vision spotted something skidding across the water's surface as multiple ripples formed acting as a sort of trail! Having never seen anything like it before, Clementine stared in wide eyed shock, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape.

_Was it a fish of some sorts?_

"Hey Clem!" Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, Luke waved at her,"Watch this!"

Unsure of what he meant, Clementine saw him throw his arm back underhanded before flicking his wrist as if he was throwing something and suddenly, she witnessed the same ripple trail pitter-patter along the water only this time it was much faster and hard to follow before it had disappeared like the last!

"Whoa..." Clementine muttered under her breath as she turned back to Luke who merely smiled at her. Excitement bubbling to the surface of her features, she jogged over to Luke before asking, "How did you do that?"

"C'mere, I'll show ya," He offered as he led her to the water's edge, holding out his hand, "All you need, is this."

"A rock?"

"A flat stone," He corrected, handing it to her,"Try to look for the thinnest rock possible. The smoother and flatter the stone, the better it'll skip across the water." Clementine allowed Luke to show her how to properly hold the stone placing her index finger on one side and her thumb on the other, "Now, be sure to stand with your feet shoulder width apart facing sideways with your non-dominant side closest to the water's edge."

"Like this?" Clementine got into her stance.

"You got it!" Luke beamed before instructing, "Now all that's left is to flick it."

"Flick it?"

"Yep, just like a Frisbee," He nodded, "Remember, it's all in the wrist."

"...O...kay..." Clementine muttered under her breath before her gaze fell to the water and with a shaky grip, Clementine threw her arm back underhanded about to send the stone sailing but once again she felt herself unable to move. The tiny survival instinct that had been scratching to the surface of her brain could no longer be ignored before the girl allowed the stone to fall from her fingers into the water as the stone whisked about in the under wash like a piece of glitter.

_She was doing it again..._

"Clem?" Luke turned to her in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Luke..." She replied sadly.

"What?" Luke asked unsure, "Why?"

"...It's just..." Clementine turned away keeping her gaze firmly on the ground before saying, "...Stuff like this...it gets you killed."

"Clem..."

"I'm sorry," Clementine said again shaking her head, wanting the subject dropped as she turned to go, "...Forget it. Its nothing."

"Hey..." Luke call to her, his voice strangely soft and comforting in her ears as she stayed finding her legs unresponsive to her command to simply move, "...I know that-that ya got some things on your chest just like we all do, but..." Clementine looked up seeing the struggle swimming in Luke's chocolate brown eyes as he tried to place words to his thoughts. Clementine noted how nervous the man was making it hard for the girl to hold back a smile before Luke said softly, "...I'm here."

Clementine's breath caught in her throat and her heart pounded in her chest like a heavy bell in the cage of her ribs as her ears flooded with Luke's simple words. Meeting his eyes, she didn't care if he saw the tears forming, she smiled up at him nodding as Luke motioned for her to sit down next to him. The group could wait a little bit longer in both their opinions as the pair exchanged their stories finding they had more in common than they thought. Having ignored his questions before back at the cabin, Clementine was happy to have this chance now while they were alone.

"My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter..."

* * *

**A/N:** If you guys have any suggestions or ideas you want to see in this story feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me and I will put them into consideration.

**Fun Fact: **Amber eyes are of a solid color and have a strong yellowish/golden and russet/coppery tint. This is due to the deposition of the yellow pigment called "lipochrome" in the iris (which is also found in green and violet eyes). Amber eyes should not be confused with hazel eyes; although hazel eyes may contain specks of amber or gold, they usually tend to comprise of many other colors, including green, brown and orange. Also, hazel eyes may appear to shift in color and consist of flecks and ripples; while amber eyes are of a solid gold hue.


	3. A Silent Vow

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you once again for the reviews! I am SO SO sorry for taking so long to update! I really am. You helped get me out of my funk and start writing again. Just letting you know, life got pretty hard... really, really, really hard... but I'm back now and everything is ok for the most part... for the most part...

Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, I apologize for that but I am still not all myself the next chapter will be posted soon though, everything is starting to come full circle for Clem this story has been more about a soul searching for her than a crush with Luke and sometimes stories build a life of it's own.

* * *

"Ok Carlos," Clementine shifted her tired gaze over to Luke who walked over to the good doctor, no doubt relieving the man of guard duty, "It's my watch now, go on over to yer daughter an get some rest."

Clementine watched as Carlos thanked the man with a yawn before going over to Sarah who was deeply wrapped in a cocoon of sleep under her blue blanket before settling next to her and closing his eyes. Alvin and Rebecca were in each others arms sleeping soundly-no suprise there- Alvin reminded Clementine of an oversized teddy bear he even LOOKED comfortable to sleep next to! Nick on the other hand, had been mumbling something Clementine had a hard time understanding and the poor guy twitched in his sleep-no doubt another nightmare to add to his night- he was going to be cranky in the morning again...

Clementine didn't know how long it had been since the last shift change but they first started with Nick then later on in the night it was passed to Carlos and now Luke. Looking up at the velvet hue of the night sky Clementine guessed it was half way till morning noticing the crescent moon had gradually moved the last time she looked up…how long ago was that?

"Clem are you awake?"

Luke's whisper trailed over toward her ears and she sat up, smiling sheepishly at him, "Yeah…"

"What are you doing awake?" Luke asked her, his voice was laced with shock matching his eyes, "How long have you been awake?"

Clementine shrugged, focusing more on her surroundings rather than talking to Luke, "Uh…all night."

"Wha-!"

Startled, Clementine whirled her head around her gaze locked onto the sleeping forms of the others who merely stirred in their dreams before glaring at Luke putting her finger to her lips shushing him in a scolding manor.

Luke shook his head keeping his voice low, "Why are you forcing yourself to stay awake?"

Clementine stopped, averting her gaze from him keeping her eyes firmly on the ground before she laid herself back onto the soil but still continued to scan the area answering somberly, "You know why…"

Luke gave a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his head, "…Yeah I do… I'm sorry."

Having been the only person she had ever told her past to, of course Luke would understand just how hard life had been for her how much she sacrificed, how much she had lost, how many people she lost…the list goes on. A little insomnia was nothing new to her in fact, she rather liked it this way. There was no more worrying about falling alseep and then having a walker sink its teeth in her she could check mark that worry off her list at least.

Clementine knew she wasn't the only one who had dealt with the kind of hardships she had and she wasn't going to pretend she was the worst off. She was suffering with herself and she knew Luke wanted to be there for her but she didn't want to drag him down with her, he had other things to deal with he had a group to lead and to protect and she was just along for the ride.

_If she really cared about him, _any of them_ for that matter, she would keep them away... she had to._

Time and time again she asked herself, _why didn't I just leave? _It would have been better that way-for everyone. She had thought about leaving for a while now but something or rather..._someone _had made her stay...

"Clem…" She heard Luke call to her, his voice was filled with sadness for her, something that she didn't want from anybody. She didn't want their pity, their concern, she didn't want anybody fretting over her because as soon as they do...

She liked to believe that she was a strong girl – she had to be in this new day and age– and should be able to deal in difficult situations…but right now she was freaking out, and as childish and hypocritical it was of her to admit it, she was scared.

More than anything she wanted to be held and told that everything will be ok but she couldn't allow that. She couldn't allow herself to be told lies after lies after more lies. It wasn't going to be alright, no one was _safe_, she could die at any given time or _worse_, she could get the others _killed_.

_That can't happen again… _Clementine made a silent vow. No matter what, she could _not_ let that happen to _anyone_ else ever _again_...

"I-I just…" Luke had continued to talk well after Clementine stopped listening, the stubborn man had continued to reach out to her but this time, Clementine knew she couldn't have him do that for her no matter how much she wanted him to, "…Clem are-are you asleep…?"

Hearing Luke's footsteps approach, Clementine closed her eyes hoping it would convince him she was, she felt the blanket coming to rest onto her shoulders and heard the soft sound of Luke's voice close to her ear.

"G'night, Clem."

* * *

**A/N: **Anyways, sorry again for the long update I know this chapter might be disappointing but it will get better.


End file.
